¿Qué hago aquí?
by Inazumasonic
Summary: ¿Qué harías si despertaras en un lugar desconocido? ¿Qué estarias dispuesto a hacer para salvar a un ser querido? TENMAXAOI
1. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió al ver la imagen del comic de la peli de Inazuma, donde Aoi esta encerrada O.O ¡Tenma salvala! T^T!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...que pena...O.Q...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Todo esto debe ser una pesadilla, seguro que si cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir todo esto desaparecerá- cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo durante varios segundos, luego los abrió lentamente con la esperanza de que todo se hubiese desvanecido y que despertara en su querida "camita" que en estos instantes tanto añoraba-¡ah! ¡No puede ser!-cuando terminó de abrir sus ojos pudo comprobar que no estaba en su preciada cama, sino que seguía en esa maldita celda.

Aoi no sabia como había acabado encerrada entre los barrotes de esa celda, solo recordaba estar en el autobús y como sus parpados empezaron a pesar como nunca, no aguantaba ese peso y aunque ella no lo deseara no pudo luchar contra la corriente del profundo mar de los sueños. Cuando se despertó no veía nada, estaba todo tan oscuro...y tan frió, era como una de esas pesadillas tan reales y escalofriares que nunca se olvidan, pero ese sitio, como pudo comprobar después, no era ninguna pesadilla.

-Esto no puede ser real...-caminó en círculos y acabó por sentarse en la esquina a la que parecía llegarle mas claridad, de Dios sabe donde...Se recostó sobre las única pared de ese sitio, que no estaba hecha de barrotes de acero sino de hormigón, cosa que la chica agradeció, ya que quizás asi estaría más "cómoda". Se abrazó a si misma y con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir...observó el suelo detenidamente como si allí se encontrara la solución de sus problemas-Chicos...¿dónde estáis?-por su mente pasaron las imágenes de todos los chicos del Raimon, las gerentes, Haruna, Kido, Endo...y Tenma...Quizás ellos también estaban encerrados.

Lo que Aoi no sabia es que unos pisos más arriba de donde se encontraba su calabozo, había un gran campo de fútbol donde se libraba la ardua batalla entre dos fieros equipos, en uno de los cuales se encontraba un firme pero a la vez nervioso Tenma Matsukaze centrado y a la vez alejado de su responsabilidad como centro-campista. Él no podía evitar tener su cabeza en otro sitio, pero tampoco podía darse ese lujo ya que el mas mínimo error podía costarles el partido...y a ella.

Tenma nunca va olvidar como aquel hombre tan serio y frio lo miró con una sonrisa siniestra y le preguntó "¿te falta algo Matsukaze?" el joven futbolista no entendió esa pregunta y solo alcanzó a estar en silencio con una expresión confusa, a lo que aquel hombre volvió a hablar "¿te suena de algo...Aoi?" tras oir el nombre de su amiga Tenma dio un respingo y miro hacía todas partes en busca de Aoi, cosa que sus compañeros también hicieron, pero ninguno la encontró.

Tenma nervioso y preocupado, perdió un poco los papeles- ¿¡Dónde está Aoi!-aquel tipo solo lo miró con superioridad-¿¡Dónde está!-avanzó un paso a la vez que apretaba sus puños para intentar controlar su rabia-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!-grito a pleno pulmón-

-Gana el partido...y la volverás a ver-el hombre se volteó y empezó a caminar-aunque dudo mucho que puedas vencernos...

El castaño no lo soportó mas, y se lanzó tras él, pero sintió unas manos agarrándolo para retenerlo. Se volteó a ver quien era- Shinsuke...-el nombrado miraba fijamente a Tenma-

-Tenma...no...tu no eres asi...-dijo serio el mas pequeño en estatura del equipo-

A lo que Tenma reaccionó, casi se lanza a atacar a ese tipo, eso no era propio de él, pero solo pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Aoi por culpa de ese tipejo...hacía que le hirviera la sangre.-Lo siento chicos. No sé lo que me ha pasado- Todo el equipo lo observó y le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender de que no tenia que preocuparse.-¿Y...que hacemos ahora?

-Lo que ha dicho ese tipo...-habló Tsuguri- ganar-dijo con una mirada decidida-

Sí, eso iba a ser algo que nunca olvidaría. Ahora tenía que estar centrado, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a su amiga -Aoi...-susurró observando al infinito-no te preocupes...te salvaremos-dijo poniendo su mirada en el tipo que en estos instantes odiaba tanto, sentado en el banquillo del equipo contrario observándolo todo detenidamente.

Aoi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero no de miedo, sino de seguridad, como si alguien la estuviera cuidando a pesar de estar lejos de ella-Que extraño...-habló para si misma o eso creía.

-¿Que es extraño?-habló una voz entre las sombras al otro lado de los barrotes que la separaban de la libertad-

La chica solo alcanzó a dar un gran salto, y quien no haría eso, la verdad es que escuchar una voz derepente entre tanta oscuridad y frio no era muy agradable.-¿Qui..quién anda ahí?-su voz se notaba temblorosa cosa que la extraña silueta observó-

-No tengas miedo-dijo saliendo de entre las sombras-...no muerdo-Aoi pudo observar que no era ningún fantasma sino un chico de su edad, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y su piel algo morena, su pelo era de una castaño un poco oscuro y algo alborotado y tenia una sonrisa encantadora- Hola ¿como te llamas?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Soy...A...Aoi-estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía quien era ese chico y que hacía en ese sitio-¿y tu?

-¿Yo?-se señaló a si mismo el chico-

-No hay nadie mas aquí...

-¿Cómo que no? Estoy yo y tu-la señaló-ya hay alguien mas que yo-

-¿E...eh?-la había confundido-

-Jeje Con que eres Aoi...bonito nombre...al igual que tu - la peli-azul se sonrojo-

-Em...esto...-intento ocultar su sonrojo pero era mas que evidente-todavía no me has dicho tu nombre...-intento desviar la conversación-

-Ups es verdad. Me llamo...Saburo

-Ah...

-Y...¿que haces aquí encerrada?

-No lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí...¿y tu?

-¿Yo?-preguntó señalándose al igual que antes-

-Sí, y no vuelvas a hacer lo de antes del que si yo estoy aquí y blah blah-dijo mirándolo de reojo-

-jajajaja-hizo una pausa y sonrió-Tampoco se muy bien que hago aquí...

-También despertaste aquí de pronto...-pregunto algo sorprendida-

-Bueno se podría decir que si...pero lo mio fue hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Eh?-Aoi se acercó curiosa, por la respuesta del chico, a los barrotes que los separaba y gracias a ello pudo diferenciar las ropas del chico las cuales antes no distinguía por la oscuridad- ¿una equipación de fútbol...?-

-¿Um? -se miró a si mismo- si, si que lo es-afirmó sonriendo- estoy entrenado para jugar en el equipo de fútbol de mi tio, pero él no me deja...-su sonrisa se evaporó derepente-dice que no se me da bien y que solo los que tienen talento pueden jugar al fútbol...-un silencio se formo en el ambiente-

-¡Eso es una tontería!-Saburo la miró algo sorprendido- ¡da igual que juegues mal o bien, el fútbol no hace distinciones en eso ! ¡Si te gusta jugar al fútbol todo eso da igual!-se quedó otra vez todo en silencio, Saburo miraba a Aoi todavía sorprendido, en cambio ella pensaba que Tenma le había pegado varias cosas, y al acordarse de él se sonrojo levemente-

Saburo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-Gracias, me has animado.-

-De nada...-derepende por la mente de la chica pasó algo-¡Saburo!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has visto algún equipo de fútbol por aquí?

-He visto muchos en este lugar, mi tio es entrenador...pero ahora que recuerdo ha llegado un equipo...um...¿como se llamaban?...¿Taimon?...¿Radio?...em...¿Eustaquio?...no que tontería jeje...Ra...Rai

-¡Raimon!

-Si eso. Drai...digo ¡Raimon! ¿los conoces?

-Si, son mis amigos...

-Amigos...eh...-dijo algo serio-

-¿Sabes dónde están?-preguntó con esperanza-

Asintió-estan jugando contra el equipo de mi tio...

-Ah...¿puedes avisarles de que estoy aquí?

-Claro que sí-dijo sonriendo-falta poco para que termine la primera parte del partido...en cuanto acabe voy a avisarles-

-Gracias Saburo...

Tenma estaba agotado y eso que solo era la primera parte, pero debía reconocer que eran muy superiores...no, no podía admitirlo si lo hacía era como renunciar a las esperanza de salvar a Aoi...y él no se iba a dejar ganar aunque fueran mejores, aunque el marcador fuera muy desigualado...no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasase a Aoi...-¡Vamos chicos!-dijo llamando a sus compañeros los cuales estaban en la misma condición física que Tenma- ¡El partido solo acaba de empezar! y...¡Tenemos que salvar a Aoi!-con cada palabra que decía parecía recuperar energía-

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos a la vez-

-Hermano...-habló Haruna-...¿crees que podrán ganar? -se notaba que estaba preocupada. Kido no exclamó palabra alguna siguió observado el partido muy seriamente. Haruna, Akane y Midori se miraron preocupadas...por la actitud de Kido...algo no iba bien.

**OoOOoOooOoOoOOoOo**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el capi? ^^ La verdad es que Saburo... sí se llama asi porque el otro dia me acorde del Sargento Keroro y me puse a buscar capis en Internet ¡no me juzgueis es que esa serie es genial *.*!...bueno esto...lo que iba diciendo...salió de la nada...esta historia iba a ser de 1 capi pero de repente se me vino a la cabeza Saburo...y una cosa llevo a la otra y parece que va a ver otro capi ^^!**


	2. ¿A dónde?

**Y otro capi! ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5 no a mi.**

**Aclaración: **_Las letras en cusiva son pensamientos _**_(_arigato Cristy-chan :3)**

**¿A dónde?**

Ya quedaban menos tiempo para que terminara la primera parte del intenso partido. Saburo decidió esperar sentándose en el suelo y recostándose sobre los barrotes que ahora tenían prisionera a Aoi. Ella, por su parte, se sentó cerca de los barrotes que la separaban de ese extraño chico que acababa de conocer, lo observó durante unos instantes; la verdad es que la intrigaba, era muy misterioso y a Aoi le daba la sensación de que detrás de esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan cálida...se escondía algo.

-¿Cómo son los jugadores del Taimon?-habló Saburo-

-¿Taimon? Querrás decir Raimon-le corrigió-

-¿Ah? Sí, eso. Raimon...

-Son...unos locos por el fútbol-contestó Aoi- Pero el que mas ama el fútbol es Tenma-al acordarse de él no pudo evitar sonreír-

-¿Renma? ¿Es tu novio?-preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara-

-Es Tenma no Renma y ¡no es mi novio! Es sólo un amigo-se ruborizo un poco y miró hacía otro lado para no mirar a Saburo, intentado asi que no se notara el color que habían tomado sus mejillas-¿Por qué insinuas que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros?-lo miró de reojo y él sonrió-

-No he insinuado nada solo he preguntado jeje. Tu has sido la que te has sonrojado al decir lo de que él sea tu novio, asi que eres tu la que cree que hay algo entre vosotros...-Aoi estaba confusa, no había entendido nada de la lógica del chico, ella solo pudo tartamudear a la vez que se sonrojaba cada vez un poco mas- Ademas la sonrisa y la mirada que has puesto al decir Renma...digo Tenma jeje...-hizó una pausa tras su equivocación al nombrarlo y siguió- son la sonrisa y la mirada de alguien que esta lleno de felicidad...no sé como explicártelo... como si al acordarte de ese chico te haga feliz...no se si me entiendes...

Esta vez Aoi había entendido perfectamente todo lo que le había dicho, aunque Saburo pensara lo contrario. Ella miró los barrotes que la encerraban y una imagen de Tenma surgió entre sus pensamientos; como antes, no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que acordarse de él la hacía feliz y se olvidaba por unos momentos donde se encontraba. Saburo había acertado de lleno.-Bueno...quizás...

-¿Quizás qué?-Saburo se volteó para verla-

-No, nada. No es nada-lo miró y acto seguido sonrió-

Saburo alzó una ceja, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella, era él el confundido. No le dio importancia y se puso en pie- Esta a punto de terminar la primera parte, será mejor que me vaya ya. Ahora vengo-le guiñó un ojo y emprendió su marcha por los pasillos de lo calabozos. Aoi por su parte miraba como se alejaba, ahora estaba otra vez sola en esa jaula; pero gracias a Saburo pronto estaría de vuelta con sus amigos y eso era algo que la aliviaba.

Por fin sonó el pitido que indicaba el final de la primera parte de esa lucha entre jugadores. El equipo del Raimon no sabían en que pensar: estar aliviados por poder recuperar la energía en el descanso o estar preocupados porque cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para remontar el marcador.

Tenma se sentó en el banquillo y dio un gran trago de agua de su botella, acto seguido miró al suelo-_No te preocupes, Aoi. Cueste lo que cueste te salvaremos-_

-Escuchadme-Kido habló por fin y el equipo entero lo observó en silencio-Siento deciros esto, pero en vuestro estado-hizo una pequeña pausa-lo mas posible es que no podáis ganar...

-¿Esta diciendo que vamos a perder?-exclamó un asombrado y enfadado Kariya-

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que lo mas probables es que no consigáis la victoria si seguís así durante la segunda parte-dijo poniendo énfasis en "probable"-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer, entrenador?-esta vez era Shindou-

-No lo sé...-el entrenador del Raimon los miró uno por uno-Su ataque y defensa no tienen fallo y sus Avatares son demasiado poderosos...Si mi teoría es correcta lo mas seguro es que no podamos vencerles...

Se formó un silencio incomodo y lleno de preocupación en el ambiente hasta que alguien habló-Yo si sé lo que vamos ha hacer-era Tenma-Ganaremos y salvaremos a Aoi-su tono de voz era decidido-

-Tenma...-susurró Shinsuke-

Kido sonrió- Matsukaze-el nombrado lo miró- haz que mi teoría este equivocada-Tenma asintió firme-

Mientras los jugadores oían con gran asombro lo que su entrenador les acababa de decir, alguien bajó a los calabozos donde se encontraba Aoi. Ella se acercó a los barrotes al oír los pasos que se aproximaban- _¿Será Saburo con los chicos?-_pensó feliz-_Pero...ha tardado muy poco en bajar_-eso la hizo dudar y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás para alejarse de los barrotes-

Tres hombres se acercaban a paso firme por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la celda donde la gerente del Raimon estaba atrapada. Aoi los observó detenidamente. Dos de ellos llevaban una gabardina de color gris y tenían el mismo corte de pelo, en cambió el individuo que se encontraba en el centro vestía una gabardina de color negro con algunos detalles en rojo chillón, su pelo era pelirrojo claro, y lo tenia rapado por los lados y por el centro de punta pero corto, también llevaba unas gafas de sol que impedía que Aoi pudiera ver de que color eran sus ojos; era muy alto y algo músculo.

-¿Quienes sois?-preguntó la asustada Aoi con voz temblorosa-

-Tienes que venir con nosotros-ordenó el tipo de la gabardina negra-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Aoi, pero no obtuvo respuesta lo que hizo que el ambiente se pusiera mas tenso aún-

-Ven con nosotros-volvío a hablar el tipo de antes, pero lo dijo en un tono que hizo que Aoi sintiera una escalofrío-

La chica retrocedió un par de pasos mientras los dos tipos que iban iguales vestidos, abrían la puerta de su celda. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente con la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla pero como comprobó antes no lo era; era la realidad y tenia que luchar contra ella, asi que abrió sus ojos que ahora ya no tenían una expresión de miedo, sino una mirada llena de valor y decidida; el tipo pelirrojo alzó una ceja al ver los ojos de Aoi.

-¡No!-gritó haciendo que los dos hombres que se aproximaban a ella cedieran su paso-¡No os conozco de nada!-avanzó un paso-¡Y no pienso irme con vosotros!-tras ese último grito Aoi hizo algo inesperado para los hombres, dio una empujón a los tipos de la gabardina gris y rápidamente salió de su celda con la esperanza de poder esquivar al que parecía líder del grupo, cosa que no consiguió ya que ese tipo logro agarrarla con una velocidad increíble-¡ah! ¡suéltame!-gritó desesperada mientras intentaba soltar el agarre-

-Me han ordenado que vengas con nosotros y yo siempre cumplo mis ordenes -mientras decía esto uno de los otros hombres volcaba en un pañuelo una botella de cloroformo y acto seguido se lo puso a Aoi en la nariz para que lo respirara-y si tanto te interesa mi nombre es Rikuo, Rikuo Nakamura-tras oír esas últimas palabras a Aoi empezaron a pesarle los ojos como antes en la caravana, no pudo más y acabo por rendirse al mundo de los sueños, Rikuo la cargó en sus brazos y junto a los otros dos tipos salieron de los calabazos-

Saburo sintió un pequeño escalofrío por su espalda y se volteó para solo ver un pasillo oscuro-Que raro...-puso su mirada al frente de nuevo y vio una luz al final del pasillo que estaba cruzando, lo que indicaba que hay estaba el estadio donde se encontraba el Raimon-Parece que por fin he encontrado el campo-empezó a caminar pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacía atrás algo le decía que algo malo pasaba.

Tenma, al igual que Saburo, sintió un escalofrío y eso hizo que se preocupara aun mas de lo que estaba. Contempló la puerta por la que habían entrado al estadio y vio salir a un chico de ella-¿Quien es ese?-se preguntó a si mismo-

Tenma no era el único que había visto a ese chico, en el banquillo del equipo contrario un chico de ojos y pelo color café de semblante serio y con mucho parecido a Saburo, también vio lo que pasaba-¿Qué hace el idiota de mi hermano aquí?- se dispuso a acercarse a él pero alguien lo frenó-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?- era su entrenador mas bien dicho su tío-

-Déjalo Subaru...

-¿eh? Pero es que...-se quejó el nombrado-

-Deja que haga lo que él vea...

-Um...de acuerdo...

Saburo se acercó al banquillo del Raimon, y el equipo lo observó-¿Y tu quién eres?-pregunto serio Tsurugi -

-¿Yo?- Saburo se señaló a sí mismo-

-Si tu-contestó Tsurugi-

-Mi nombre es Saburo-contestó felizmente-

-¿Y a que has venido? ¿Acaso eres un espía o algo así?-dijo un desconfiado Shindou-

-No, tranquilo. He venido por Aoi-todos los jugadores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, se esperaban todos menos eso-

Nervioso y sorprendido, Tenma se abrió paso entre sus compañeros-¿Qué sabes de Aoi?

Saburo miró a Tenma durante unos segundos y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja-¿Tu eres Kenma verdad?

-Ah...esto...no soy Kenma soy Tenma-pusó un claro énfasis en su nombre-

-¡Si eso Tenma del equipo Fraimon!

-¡Es Raimon no Fraimon!-exclamaron todos a la vez-

-¡Si eso! ¡Raimon!

El centrocampista del Raimon se dio cuenta de que estaban desviándose de la conversación-¡Saburo! ¿Sabes dónde esta Aoi?

El nombrado asintió serio-Esta en los calabozos-

-¿Puedes llevarnos hasta ella?-preguntó Kido-

-Si claro ¡vamos!

Cuando iban a emprender su camino observaron algo-¿Dónde se ha metido Tenma?-preguntó Shinsuke mientras miraba hacía todas partes-Hace un momento estaba aquí...-el equipo enteró se puso a buscarlo con la mirada-

-¿No es ese de allí?-Saburo señaló el pasillo por dónde había llegado al campo y todos vieron como Tenma corría por él como alma que lleva el diablo-

-¡Ya voy, Aoi!-grito eufórico-

-¡Pero Tenma!-le grito Midori desde lejos-¿Acaso sabes dónde están los calabozos?

El joven futbolista paro en secó y se volteó para ver a sus compañeros-Pues ahora que lo dices...-el equipo enteró soltó un suspiro excepto Saburo que empezó a reír-

Saburo guió al equipo entero por los pasillos de las instalaciones, hasta que llegaron a una escaleras que bajaban a una especie de sótano-Hay están los calabozos-señaló el joven al que acababan de conocer-

Tenma no sé lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía los escalones-Alla voy, Aoi- todo iba bien hasta que apoyo mal el pie y cayó rodando un par de escalones para al final dar de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó el equipo entero que bajo a ver como estaba el joven-

-¡Tenma! ¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado el mas pequeño del grupo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse en pie-

-Tengo...que...salvar...a...Aoi

-Vale. Pero intenta no matarte en el intento...-añadió Kariya-

Saburo alzó una ceja y sonrió mientras miraba al accidentado-Este chico...es increíble-

-¿Cuál es la celda de Aoi?-preguntó Kirino-

Saburo señaló la quinta celda-Es esa-todos corrieron hacía allí pero al llegar se encontraron la celda vacía-

-No esta...-susurró decepcionado el castaño que momentos antes se había caído-

-¿Qué?-Saburo se acercó a los barrotes y pudo comprobar que hay no había nadie-Pero, no puede ser...

-¡Nos has engañado!-Tsurugi señaló al joven de ojos esmeralda mientras se acercaba a él-

-No os he engañado, estaba aquí-se defendió-

-Seguramente si estaba-el entrenador Kido habló mientras se acercaba a los barrotes-Es la única celda que tiene la puerta abierta...quizás se la hayan llevado...

-Puede ser...pero ¿a dónde?-Tenma los miró a todos entristecido y terminó por posar su mirada sobre Saburo-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Es** **mi imaginación o este capi me ha quedado muy raro , bueno eso ya os lo dejo e vuestra opinión queridos lectores ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por lo reviews! :D**

**jeje la idea de que Tenma se cayera por las escaleras me la dio Silver-chan 8D y la idea de la letras en cursiva Cristy:3 asi que arigato!**

**Subaru y Rikuo dos personajes nuevos ¿que papel jugaran ellos en esta historia?um...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y porfa dejad reviews! ^^**


	3. ¿Dónde estará?

**Si ya sé que esta mal hacer otro capi en este después de tardar tanto en publicar algo en Endo Torture ¡pero es que no sé me ocurre nada! Ayer escribí un poco y vi que el capi me estaba quedando raro, rao y me dije "mejor paro antes de liarla mas -.-U" y me dio por escribir otro capi aquí XD. Bueno espero que os guste ^^.**

**Aclaracion:** _Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos_

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen pero mis Oc's si -.-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**¿Dónde estará? **_

-¿A dónde habrá ido mi hermano con ese equipo de perdedores?- el tono de voz de Subaru se notaba impaciente-

-Relajate Subaru...-dijo el hombre-

-Como quieres que me tranquilice, tío Rui. Este chico esta siempre haciendo tonterías ¡No se toma nada enserio!

-No te preocupes, se a donde ha ido con ese equipo...

-¿A dónde?-pregunto curioso-

Soltó una pequeña risa-A un lugar ya vacío-contestó tras poner una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Subaro alzó una ceja al oír esa respuesta, no sabía a que se refería su tío.

El Raimon volvía de los calabozos desanimado, enfadado, intranquilo, preocupado...era una mezcla de sentimientos dando vueltas en su interior al igual que la pregunta que ahora los tenia consternados ¿Dónde estaba Aoi? ¿Y qué podían hacer para ayudarla? Tras muchas vueltas a la cabeza pensaron que lo mejor sería ganar el partido y rescatar a Aoi, ya que ese lugar parecía un laberinto donde los pasillos parecían nunca acabar, ademas de tener todos el mismo aspecto; incluso el mismo Saburo se desorientabacuando los guiaba.

Ganar el partido. Su única opción en esos instantes tan duros. Pero, ese partido iba a ser bastante difícil de ganar, quizás demasiado; pero ellos no pensaban desistir, lucharían hasta el final.

Los más preocupados en esos momentos eran Tenma y Saburo, aunque este último estuviera mas confuso que preocupado, no paraba de preguntarse cómo la chica había desaparecido asi sin más, si hace unos minutos estaba hablando tan plácidamente con ella. En cambio Tenma estaba muy asustado, después de ver a aquel tipo con el que se encontraron a llegar al estadio con esa sonrisa de placer y esa mirada de superioridad, le asustaba un montón lo que pudiera haber hecho con Aoi.

La chica de cabello azulado abrió los ojos lentamente, derenpente recordó todo lo ocurrido y dio una gran respingó a la vez que se incorporaba, miró a su alrededor y sólo logro ver oscuridad, se puso de pie algo adormilada todavía-¿Do..Dónde estoy? ¿ A dónde diablos me han traído esos tipos?-siguió observando su alrededor pero no consiguió ver nada, anduvo unos pasos y se topó con algo, lo palpo con las manos para comprobar de que se trataba-Unos barrotes...¡Me han sacado de una celda para meterme en otra!-bufó enfadada-Pero este sitio...es mucho peor que el otro...-observó su alrededor en esa celda no entraba ni un ápice de luz y era mucho más fría que la otra en la que estuvo antes; además la falta de luz le daba una aspecto más tenebroso. Aoi se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas -Tenma, Saburo ¿Dónde estáis?

Por fin, tras mucho andar, salieron fuera de los pasillos para volver a entrar a ese maldito estadio al que ahora tenían tanto rencor. Tenma abatido por los sucesos, miró al banquillo del equipo contrario y vio al entrenador del equipo rival, este contesto a la mirada del chico con una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa, algo dentro del castaño se removió haciendo que un sentimiento de ira incontrolable corriera por su interior, empezó a temblar y a apretar los puños por la rabia que contenía; y sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas por otros de los sentimientos que predominaban en él en esos instantes: el miedo de que algo malo le pasase a Aoi. Cuándo parecía que Tenma iba a explotar

alguien le agarró del hombro haciendo que el chico se volteara.

-Controlate un poco...-era Tsurugi-

-¡Pero es que...!-grito Tenma-

-¡Idiota!-el joven lo cortó y le dio la espalda-No puedes ganar un partido de fútbol lleno de ira, tu mismo lo dices...Y si no ganamos ya sabes lo que pasará...

Tenma se quedó en silencio mirando a su amigo-Tienes razón...-limpió con su mano las lágrimas que estaban apunto de desbordar por sus ojos-No puedo jugar al fútbol lleno de ira, el fútbol no es así ¡Tengo que jugar como siempre he jugado!...No...¡Tengo que jugar aún mejor, como nunca lo he hecho!-miró a Tsurugi- ¡Ganaremos por Aoi!- Tsurugi miró a Tenma y sonrió a la vez que asentía, justo cuando se dio la vuelta Tenma lo llamó- Tsuguri, gracias por hacerme reaccionar...-él nombrado no dijo nada siguió su camino pero con una pequeña sonrisa-

Saburo observó la conversación de Tenma y Tsurugi detenidamente -Um...Ese chico ama mucho al fútbol... …. y a Aoi -soltó una pequeña risa alegre y miró al otro banquillo-Quizás mi tío sabe algo de ella-pusó su marcha al banquillo del equipo rival y su hermano lo vio.

-¿A dónde has ido?-gritó Subaru molesto-

-¡No grites! He ido a ayudar a esos chicos...-contestó-

-¿Qué haces ayudando al equipo rival?-cada vez estaba más enfadado-

-Aoi me lo pidió...

-¿Eh? ¿Aoi? ¿Quién es Aoi?-preguntó confuso-

-La chica que estaba encerrada en los calabozos...-contestó tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-¿¡Una chica encerrada en los calabozos?-exclamó incrédulo-

-Te he dicho antes que no grites, Subaru-se quejó mientras se tapaba los oídos-

El tío de los chicos rió-Sabía que bajarías a los calabozos, Saburo. No puedes evitar recorrer todos lo días el estadio de arriba a bajo buscando algo interesante que hacer, eres igual que tu padre un estúpido curioso metomentodo- Saburo y su hermano cambiaron su expresión a una seria al escuchar estas últimas palabras sobre su padre e intentaron ignorarlas como pudieron-

-¿Qué es eso de una chica en los calabozos, tío?-preguntó Subaru muy serio-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Nada que os deba preocupar...-respondió Rui-

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Saburo-Cuándo volví a la celda junto a esos chicos, Aoi no estaba- su hermano lo miró sorprendido-¿Tu sabes algo de ella, tío Rui?

-Tranquilo, volverás a verla muy pronto...-ante esta respuesta los dos hermanos se miraron confusos-Y ahora aparta de mi vista, Saburo. La segunda parte esta apunto de empezar...-dijo con desprecio-

-Va..vale...-Saburo se volvió a dirigir al banquillo del Raimon mientras Subaru lo miraba con pena, la verdad es que su tío no se llevaba bien con el ingenuo joven-

Tras estos sucesos los jugadores fueron ocupando sus posiciones en el campo mientras Kido observaba de lejos al entrenador Rui-Si yo fuera un tipo cómo él...¿Qué hubiera hecho con Aoi? Debe de haber una razón por la cual la ha sacado de los calabozos...-Kido siguió pensando mientras miraba a ese tipo, notó que este último cogió una especie de transmisor por el cual habló, luego se dirigió al borde del campo y habló-

-¿Queréis que hagamos este partido más divertido?-todos lo miraron con una expresión confusa-Mirad allí-el hombre señaló el techo de estadio y todos miraron en esa dirección. Derepente un trozo del techo empezó a bajar dejando ver unos barrotes y encerrada entre estos a Aoi, la celda terminó por quedar suspendida sobre el terreno de juego-

Todos los jugadores, incluyendo a los del equipo rival del Raimon, observaron la jaula flotante atónitos. La chica de ojos azules se acercó a los barrotes para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba bajo sus pies.

-¡Aoi!-grito Tenma sorprendido-

-Tenma- la voz de Aoi se notaba algo aliviada por ver al chico de nuevo-

-¿Qué hace ahí?-preguntó Haruna muy preocupada-

_-¿Qué planea ese tipo?- _el entrenador de Raimon miró a Rui con algo de confusión y preocupación-

Saburo se acercó al borde del campo y colocó sus manos a los lados de su boca para que su voz sonara más fuerte- ¡Aoi!-la chica se volteó a verlo-

-Sa...Saburo

-¡Con que estabas ahí! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? -le regañó con el mismo tono que pone una madre al reñir a su hijo por cometer alguna trastada- ¡Sobre todo el pobre Renma! Digo...Penma...o era Tenmon...

-¡Soy Tenma!-grito enfadado el centro-campista-

-Eso, eso. Tenma...Hay que ver lo mal que se me da recordar nombres...-dijo mientras se daba una palmadita en la cabeza a si mismo-

-Sí, no hace falta que lo jures...-dijo Midori-

Aoi observó la pequeña conversación, algo cómica, pero no río; estaba asustada, no sabía cómo escapar de hay ahora que estaba "flotando" en el aire. Esta expresión de miedo fue notada por Saburo que intentó tranquilizar a la chica-¡No te preocupes, Aoi! ¡Tus amigos ganaran y te sacaran de ahí!-dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada-¡A que sí, Tenma!-el chico puso su mirada sobre el jugador del Raimon-

El castaño sonrió-Claro que sí-dijo decidido- No te preocupes, Aoi. Te salvaremos-miró a la chica a los ojos con una mirada y sonrisa decididas. Aoi, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba en esos momentos sintió como si Tenma estuviera a su lado cuidándola y esto la tranquilizó mucho y sonrió feliz mientras miraba a los ojos del chico. El pitido inicial de la segunda parte sonó en esos instantes-¡Vamos chicos! ¡A por la victoria!-gritó eufórico-

¡-Sí!-exclamó un enérgico y decidido equipo Raimon-

-Bien. Que empiece la diversión-susurró Rui-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno que os ha parecido, ¿bien? ¿regular? ¿malo? ¿horrible? ||.||.|| la verdad es que estoy falta de inspiración últimamente ^^U.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews ^^ me hacen muy feliz :3!**


	4. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué?**

Fin del partido. Esfuerzo. Lucha. Determinación. Valentía...No sirvieron para nada. El resultado final fue una derrota aplastante en el marcador. Se distinguía la distancia entre los goles del equipo rival y los del Raimon: 10-1. El único gol que consiguió el Raimon fue gracias a un tiro combinado de Tenma y Tsurugi, pero esto sucedió en el último minuto, así que ya, no podían remontar.

-Maldita sea...-el castaño miró hacía la celda donde estaba su amiga y después cayó de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio-

Rui captó la atención de todos al sacar su transmisor- El Raimon ha perdido, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.-tras guardar de nuevo el pequeño transmisor en su bolsillo, la celda dónde estaba Aoi empezó a moverse-

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-preguntó asustada. La celda estaba volviendo a su posición inicial, dentro del techo-

-¡Aoi!-Tenma se puso en pie alterado, mientras veía como la celda desaparecía ocultándose en el techo-

-¿Qué haces?-el entrenador del Raimon se acercó a Rui – Traela de vuelta.-dijo enfadado-

-Lo siento, Kido. Habéis perdido, así que la chica se queda aquí.

-¿Por qué? No tienes ningún derecho a mantenerla aquí retenida.

-Necesito que tengáis una motivación para el próximo partido-todos se sorprendieron-

-¿Otro partido?-preguntaron todos los integrantes del Raimon a la vez-

-Si, dentro de dos semanas. Si ganáis os devuelvo a la chica...

-¿Y si no ganamos? - habló Kido de nuevo.

Rui solo sonrió con malicia. Tenma, lleno de ira, corrió hacía él; pero alguien lo agarró fuertemente por la espalda.

-¿Pero qué?-volteó la cabeza y vio a un tipo pelirrojo con una gabardina negra agarrándolo fuertemente- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Tú también vas a empezar como tu amiga?

-¿Qué?

El Raimon entero se dispuso a salvar al chico, pero ellos también fueron agarrados por unos tipos de gabardinas grises.

-¿Y estos de dónde han salido?-preguntó Tsurugi mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre-

-A que son sigilosos -volvió a sonreír con malicia- Llevaoslos de aquí- ordenó-

-Tío Rui ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Saburo preocupado. Su tío lo ignoró, el joven miro a su hermano en busca de ayuda pero este desvió la mirada hacía otro lado- Pero...

Los tipos de las gabardinas sacaron a los jugadores del Raimon. Justo cuando paso Tenma por el lado de Saburo, este último le susurró.

-No te preocupes por ella. La cuidaré -le guiñó el ojo y Tenma asintió serio. Finalmente no quedó nadie del Raimon en el estadio-

-Volved cada uno a vuestra habitación, más tarde hablaré con vosotros- empezó a caminar pero sus sobrinos le siguieron-

-¿A dónde se han llevado a Ren...digo a Tenma y a los demás?

-Tus amiguitos están bien. Los hemos llevado a su caravana, se dormirán con el gas que le pusimos cuando los trajimos aquí y se despertaran en su ciudad...

-Y...¿Qué hay de la chica?- pregunto Subaru-

-Se quedará en las celdas...

-Eso no me parece buena idea...-esta vez era Saburo quien hablaba-

-Entonces ¿Qué sugiere el señorito? -preguntó enfadado-

-¿Por qué no le das una habitación como a los demás? Estará más cómoda.

Rui lo miró de reojo y luego suspiró- Seguro que si no hago eso no pararas de molestarme ¿verdad?

-¿Um?

-Subaru-el nombrado miró a su tío- ¿Estás de acuerdo con tu hermano?.

-Si...Me parece lo más humano. Eso de tenerla dos semanas encerrada en una

celda...sinceramente...me parece una idea un poco cruel.-Rui lo miró fijamente y el chico apartó la mirada-

-Está bien. Como queráis.-los dos chicos sonrieron- Pero como reciba ayuda de alguien para poder escapar, ella...y él que le ayude...irán a las celdas ¿entendido? -los dos asintieron- Bien. Pediré que le preparen una habitación.

-Tío, al lado de nuestra habitación hay una vacía...-dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda-

-Vale, esa será su habitación. Ahora, tengo que irme. Hay que prepararla...-siguió su camino y los dos jóvenes se quedaron en el pasillo-

-Que bien. Ahora Aoi no tendrá porque estar asustada en aquel sitio tan oscuro.-dijo sonriente-

-Saburo, hablame más de esa tal Aoi...

-¿Em? Vale

* * *

><p>Estaba preocupada, después de que la volvieran a encerrar no supo más de los chicos. Empezó a dar vueltas en su oscura celda, de repente se encendieron unas luces, esto la cegó por un momento, así que no pudo distinguir la silueta que se acercaba, hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Era Rikuo Nakamura, el tipo de antes. El hombre se acercó a la celda, sacó una llave y la abrió.<p>

-Ven conmigo -ordenó firme- Y nada de jueguecitos, ya sabes como acaba al final la cosa-

Aoi no tuvo otro remedio que irse con aquel tipo. Rikuo la agarró del brazo para asegurarse de que no escapaba. Anduvieron por los pasillos de la gran base, en silencio.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?-se atrevió por fin a preguntar. Rikuo la miró a los ojos, pero ella se mantuvo firme-

-Ahora mismo, dormidos, de camino a su ciudad. No tienes porque preocuparte por ellos.-esa respuesta alivió un poco a la angustiada chica-

-Y a mí ¿Dónde me llevas?- el hombre no contestó- ¿A dónde me llevas?-volvió a insistir-

-No seas impaciente. Ahora lo verás...-Aoi no estuvo conforme con esa respuesta pero se tuvo que aguantar. Tras unos minutos más andado llegaron a un pasillo lleno de puertas, se pararon enfrente de una de ellas- Mira, esta es tu habitación.

-¿Mi...habitación?-preguntó sorprendida-

-A si es. -habló una voz tras ellos. Los dos se voltearon para ver quien era. Aoi lo reconoció, era el entrenador del equipo rival, lo vio cuando estaba suspendida en el aire en aquella celda- Dale las gracias a Saburo. Si fuera por mí estarías encerrada en los calabozos- la chica lo observó en silencio con odio- Oh. Que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Rui Uchida y soy el que te tiene aquí retenida-dijo sonriendo-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el Raimon ha perdido, así que estarás aquí durante dos semanas, hasta el próximo partido. Si tus amigos ganan podrás salir de aquí, pero si pierden...bueno ya veré que haré contigo- volvió a sonreír. Aoi le volvió a enviar una mirada de odio- Oh, venga, no me mires así. Mira, ten un regalo para que no estés enfadada conmigo – saco un brazalete metálico y se lo puso a la fuerza. Aoi intentó quitárselo, pero no pudo-

-¡Argh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Quitamelo!-exclamó mientras intentaba quitarse el objeto-

-No vale la pena que te esfuerces. Ese brazalete solo se puede abrir con esta llave- sacó el objeto y se lo mostró a la chica, ella intentó quitársela pero Rui fue más rápido y se alejó de ella- Je. Buen intento, Aoi-se guardó la llave en el bolsillo de nuevo- Ese brazalete detectará tu posición en todo momento, estés donde estés...Es para evitar que hagas tonterías -Aoi lo volvió a mirar en silencio-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Señor Nakamura, encárguese de la señorita.

-Sí, señor

-¡Ah! Y una cosa antes de irme -se acercó a Aoi y se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella- Sí intentas escapar o alguien te ayuda...lo pagarás caro...y la otra persona también ¿entendido? -dijo fríamente. Aoi asintió en silencio algo asustada- Bien -volvió a sonreír- Y ahora, si que me voy-y dicho esto empezó a caminar, la chica observó como desaparecía en aquel pasillo-

Rikuo abrió la puerta de la habitación- ¿Entras? -Aoi lo miró y asintió- Vivirás aquí durante las próximas semanas. Todavía no me han confirmado si cenaras aquí o en el comedor con los demás chicos, esta noche lo sabrás.-señaló hacía su derecha- En esa cómoda tienes ropa limpia, y no hay nada más que te pueda decir -dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la chica sola-

Aoi observó con detalle la habitación. No había mucho que destacar: una pequeña cama, una ventana muy poco luminosa con cortinas amarillas, una cómoda , una pequeña mesita y una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño individual, cosa que ella agradecía. Se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor. Suspiró. Miró al techo, todavía no podía creerse que todo eso fuera real. Alguien llamó a la puerta y eso la sacó de su trance.

-A..Adelante-dijo no muy segura. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico que sonrió al verla-¡Saburo! -exclamó feliz mientras se ponía en pie-

-Hola Aoi -dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien..Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe en mi situación...

-Bueno, algo es algo. Me alegro de que ahora estés mejor. Y la luz te sienta mejor que la oscuridad de aquel sitio-le guiño el ojo. Aoi sonrió, luego observó que había alguien escondido tras la puerta-

-¿Um? ¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Eh? - miró hacía la puerta- Tranquila, es mi hermano. Venga, Subaru, entra. No te quedes hay parado- su hermano entró algo avergonzado-

-Ho..Hola...Soy Subaru, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte.-dijo con timidez-

-Lo mismo digo, Subaro- la chica sonrió y el joven se sonrojó un poco.-Um...-Aoi los miró a los dos- ¿Sois gemelos?-preguntó con curiosidad-

-Gemelos dicigóticos para ser más preciosos-contestó Saburo-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó confusa-

-Somos gemelos no idénticos -aclaró Subaru- Por ejemplo: Yo tengo los ojos de color café y él los tiene verdes.

-Yo soy más moreno que mi hermano, y tenemos más rasgos que nos diferencian.

Aoi los observó.-Je . Es verdad . Y ¿Cuál de los dos es el "mayor"? -preguntó curiosa-

-¡Yo!- contestó con orgullo Subaru- Para ser exactos yo a las doce menos cinco de la noche y mi hermano a las doce y tres minutos.

-Ah...Un momento, entonces...si fue a esa hora ¡Nacisteis en días distintos!

-Si, yo el uno de marzo y él el dos...

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio...-contestaron los hermanos a la vez-

-Increíble..."Um...eso sería buen material para gastar una broma a alguien"-pensó para si misma-

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Tío Rui quería hablar con el equipo -Aoi se alertó un poco al escuchar ese nombre-Luego nos vemos.

-Adiós - dijeron Aoi y Saburo a la vez-

-Con que...Ese tal Rui es tu tío, y el entrenador del equipo de tu hermano...

-Si...

-Vaya...

-¿Um? ¿Te ocurre algo, Aoi?

-No, nada. Solo estaba preguntándome ..em..esto...que si él es tu tío...esto...tú también te apellidaras Uchida ¿no? -dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, no quería preocupar al chico-

-No, yo no me apellido Uchida...

-¿Em?

-Mi tío Rui era hermano de mi madre...

-¿Era? -preguntó confusa y temiéndose lo peor-

-Eso...te lo contaré otro día -permanecieron unos segundos rodeados de un silencio incómodo-

-Entonces...¿Cómo te apellidas?-preguntó intentado romper aquel ambiente tan teso que se había formado-

-Sato, Saburo Sato -dijo sonriendo-

-¿Sato?...Je. Que casualidad- **(N/A: Sato = Ayuda)**

-Por cierto, Aoi. Somos vecinos -sonrió- Mi hermano y yo estamos en la habitación de al lado, así que si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarnos sea la hora que sea.

-Gracias, Saburo -sonrió-

El chico de ojos esmeraldas puso su mirada en el brazalete de la chica. Cogió la mano de Aoi y observó el objeto.

-¿Qué es esto? Antes no lo tenias.

-Eso detecta dónde estoy en cada momento. Así me tienen controlada para que no escape.

-Oh,vaya...Bueno, espero que al brazalete no le importe que salgamos al patio a jugar al fútbol -la cogió de la mano y tiro con suavidad de ella para que lo siguiera-

-¿Al fútbol?

-Si, vamos ¡Será divertido!

Aoi sonrió- Está bien.

* * *

><p>Todos los jugadores estaban en una gran sala, en silencio, esperando a que llegase su entrenador. Rui entró serio, observó a todos los jugadores y de repente, dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño haciendo que sus jugadores dieran un respingo.<p>

-¡Un gol! ¡El Raimon nos ha marcado un gol! ¡ Eso es algo inaceptable! -gritó enfadado-

-Pero entrenador, -habló uno de los jugadores- les hemos marcado diez goles. No me parece importante que ellos solo nos hayan marcado uno- Rui lo miró lleno de ira y lo señaló-

-¡Tú! ¡Dime! ¿Quienes somos?

-El equipo Nocturnes -contestó con miedo-

-¡Exacto! ¡El Nocturnes! ¡El equipo invencible! ¡Por eso no nos podemos permitir que nos marquen ningún gol! ¿Entendido?

-¡Si! -afirmaron todos a la vez-

-Mañana empezaremos con un entrenamiento más intensivo. Ahora podéis iros- Rui salió de la sala-

-"_¿Un entrenamiento aún más intensivo?"_ -Subaru suspiró- "_Bueno, si es la única forma de hacerme más fuerte...lo haré"_

* * *

><p><strong>Um...Saburo Sato, yo creo que le pega el nombre ¿no? ^^ Además el significado me venía muy bien, ya que Saburo está ayudando a Aoi... No sé, me pareció buena idea ponerle ese apellido por su significado...<strong>

**¡Anda! ¡Tenma dos semanas sin Aoi! Le va a dar algo X3!**

**Y la idea de que Subaru y Saburo nacieran en días distintos a pesar de ser gemelos, se la debo a "Juanfran304 " (me dijo que pusiera que el tiene los derechos de copyright de esto XD) que le gastó una broma a un chico, diciendo que tenía un hermano gemelo, pero que habían nacido en días distintos (el chico todavía se lo cree -.-U) **

**Bueno, me voy a terminar el poster de Sonic que estoy haciendo, el próximo lo haré de Inazuma, con Tenmaoi y Endaki *.*( a ver como sale XD) y el siguiente de Kick y muchooos más...a este paso voy a empapelar mi cuarto de posters -.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi :)!**

**Los personajes de Inazuam Eleven Go no me pertencen mis Ocs si -.-**


	5. ¿Lugar secreto?

**Uf...Que de tiempo sin actualizar esto...lo siento ^^U . Aunque ahora que es verano creo que podré actualizar más a menudo (yupi! XD). Bien, ya no os hago esperar más, pero antes de empezar el fic me gustaría agradecer vuestros ****reviews ^^, de verdad que aprecio mucho vuestros ánimos y consejos sobre el fic ^^.**

**Aclaracion: **__Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos__

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen pero mis Oc's sí.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoO**

_**¿Lugar secreto?**_

Saburo guió a la chica hasta la gigantesca puerta metálica para salir del gran y grisáceo edificio. La chica paró en secó justo en la puerta mientras el joven de ojos esmeralda bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras que salían a un gran jardín con un motón de arbustos y árboles, todos exactamente podados de la misma forma.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Aoi?-preguntó al ver que la nombrada seguía parada en la puerta.

-Es que yo...-le mostró la mano con la pulsera desde lejos- No puedo salir del recinto...¿recuerdas?- el chico empezó a reír y ella lo miró confusa.

-¿Crees que ese edificio es lo único que hay en el recinto?-dijo señalando la grandiosa construcción mientras Aoi lo miraba entre confusa y curiosa- ¡Esto es muchísimo más grande!- exclamó emocionado mientras alzaba los brazos- ¡Aquí hay muchas más cosas aparte de este sitio!-subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y cogió la mano de la chica para que lo siguiera- ¡Ven, sígueme!

-¡Ey! Pe...Pero...- balbuceó mientras intentaba ir al paso al que corría el chico- ¿No íbamos a jugar al fútbol aquí? - preguntó confusa- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡A mi lugar especial secreto! - exclamó con la misma ilusión que un niño- ¡Ya verás! ¡Te va a encantar!

Aoi observaba su alrededor mientras corría junto a su compañero. Era un camino de tierra y había muchísimos árboles altos y vegetación. Eso le hizo suponerse que el recinto donde estaba atrapada se encontraba en mitad de un bosque o algo así. De repente Saburo dio un brusco giro y salió del camino de tierra adentrándose en el bosque.

-¡Ven, es por aquí!

-Pe...Pero por ahí no hay ningún camino...-señaló.

-Es que si hubiera un camino que llevará allí,-se encogió de hombros- entonces ya no sería secreto.

-Bueno...sí...creo que tienes razón-no se lo pensó más y lo siguió- Tras caminar un poco llegaron a una gran casa abandonada. Aoi contempló el lugar sorprendida.-Que bonito...-dijo casi en un susurro. Saburo sonrió y la chica observó con más detalle todo.

Una gran casa de dos pisos de altura atrapada entre grades lianas de hierva que habían aprovechado la soledad del lugar para adueñarse de todo. Ventanas con cristales rotos, pintura desconchada, tejas rotas y aún así la casa seguía siendo una maravilla. Aoi se fijó en lo demás. La casa y su gran patio estaban delimitados por un pequeño muro de apenas un metro de altura, también invadido por las plantas. Se entraba al patio a través de una pequeña verja de metal sin color aparente debido a su oxidación, a cada soplido de viento la verja se mecía y chirriaba un poco. En el interior del patio había una portería también oxidada, pero mucho menos que la verja de la entrada. Además, había dos neumáticos colgados de un gran árbol que, en sus buenos tiempos, seguramente, hubieran sido unos columpios construidos con cariño para que los niños jugasen.

-¿Te gusta?- la voz del chico hizo que saliera de su trance.

-Sí, es muy bonito. -volvió a mirar todo de nuevo-¿Cómo encontraste un sitio así?

-No lo encontré...-contestó simplemente y Aoi lo miró totalmente confundida ante la respuesta- Ven. Vamos a entrar.-Saburo abrió la verja que chirrió con un ruido bastante desagradable. Entró en el interior del patio seguido por su acompañante y luego se agachó entre las hiervas y empezó a rebuscar entre éstas.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó entre curiosa y confusa-

-¡Ésto!- exclamó alegre mientras alzaba un viejo balón entre sus manos mientras se ponía de pie- Este es mi lugar de entrenamiento. Como tío Rui no me deja entrenar con los demás, porque dice que entorpezco el entrenamiento, siempre me vengo aquí a jugar...

-Oh, vaya...-lo miró con algo de pena- ¿Y no te sientes solo jugando sin nadie más?

-Algunas veces sí y otras no, depende de lo que haga- empezó ha hacer toques con el balón mientras la chica lo observaba. Controlaba bastante bien la pelota.

-Se te da bien- comentó con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del objeto redondo.

-A mi hermano se le da aún mejor – atrapó el balón entre sus manos y la miró- ¡Es un genio del balón!

-Parece que admiras mucho a tu hermano ¿no?

-Bueno,-colocó el balón en el suelo- siempre se le ha dado bien el fútbol y siempre me ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre él. ¡Incluso me enseñó a cómo chutar con el pie izquierdo! - a cada palabra que decía se le notaba la admiración que tenía hacía su hermano. Aoi lo escuchaba atenta y sonriente al verlo tan emocionado- Además, desde que mis padres ya no están, él me ha estado cuidando y protegiendo...

-¿Desde que no están...?-susurró para si misma. Saburo no le dio importancia a lo último dicho y se aproximó a uno de los neumáticos que funcionaban a modo de columpio.

-¿Quieres ver mis métodos de entrenamiento?-el joven aferró entre sus manos el neumático. Aoi asintió y él sonrió-¡Pues vamos allá!

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas el objeto haciendo que se balanceara a mucha velocidad. Saburo corrió a la misma posición en la que había estado antes, junto a Aoi, y chutó el balón desde allí, con tal destreza y puntería que consiguió colar el esférico por el agujero del neumático dejando a la chica atónita.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso ha sido impresionante!- exclamó emocionada.

-Gracias – respondió gentilmente- ¿Quieres probar?- le ofreció el balón pero ella negó con la cabeza-

-No, gracias. Eso es demasiado difícil para mi.

-¡Tranquila! Empezaremos por algo más sencillo. No te preocupes.

-Pero...a mi... A mi no se me da bien el fútbol. Por eso me limito solo a ser gerente- dijo en un tono algo triste.

-¡Venga! No digas tonterías- dijo con tono algo ¿enfadado? O por lo menos eso pensaba la chica.-¿Has entrenado? - ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?-Aoi asintió- ¡Pues entrena!

-Pero es que...no se me da bien...-volvió a decir triste.

-Eso no es lo decías antes- le cortó Saburo y la chica torció la cabeza algo confusa- ¿No le recuerdas? Me dijiste que en el fútbol da igual si se te da mejor o peor jugar...lo que importa es que te guste jugar – dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Ella sonrió de la misma manera- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a entrenar!

-Pero, Saburo...Así no puedo jugar al fútbol- dijo un poco avergonzada y sonrojada-

-¿Cómo que "así"? - torció la cabeza confundido hasta que la chica señaló su ropa algo sonrojada. Saburo lo entendió al ver la falda - Oh, claro. No te preocupes, te conseguiré ropa más deportiva – dijo antes de empezar a correr hacía la dirección por donde habían llegado al lugar- ¡Esperame aquí! ¡No tardaré en volver!- gritó antes de perderse entre los árboles.

-¡Pero Saburo...!-intentó detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¿Y ahora que hago yo aquí sola? -miró a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en la casa, tenía mucha curiosidad en saber cómo era por dentro.

Se aproximó a la casa y se detuvo en la puerta. Por una parte tenía unas ganas terribles de entrar y ver como era todo aquello por dentro, pero por otra parte aquel sitio era muy viejo y sería peligroso entrar ahí. Al final la curiosidad venció la batalla en su mente y acabó entrando en el interior del gran edificio. La puerta de madera hizo un ruido bastante tenebroso al abrirla y Aoi intentó ignorar el cosquilleo que había atravesado su columna. Avanzó con paso cuidadoso observándolo todo bajo una atenta mirada que recorría cada rincón. El recibidor era bastante humilde para una casa tan grande. Avanzó por el pasillo ignorando las puertas que iba dejando atrás, llegó hasta unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso pero decidió no subir por seguridad, aunque la casa no pareciera tan vieja por dentro. Retrocedió sobre sus mismos pasos y entró en una de las puertas al azar.

Observó con detalle el interior, la habitación era de gran tamaño y las ventanas eran bastante grandes, las cortinas que colgaban de éstas eran amarillas y estaban agujereadas, seguramente las polillas las habían devorado. El techo estaba a gran altura y aunque las ventanas fueran enormes la luz que llegaba al interior a través de ellas era muy tenue. Por fin se detuvo en contemplar desde la puerta el objeto que más resaltaba en la enorme sala: Un piano de cola. Se acercó con paso lento y rozo con sus dedos el piano con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que el instrumento se rompiera en mil pedazos con tan sólo un contacto. Retiró sus dedos del piano y los miró, se sorprendió al ver que apenas tenía polvo sobre estos. Dio una vuelta completa al gran instrumento y finalmente paró delante de sus teclas. Aproximó sus manos al marfil, quería comprobar si aún el roce de unos dedos lo harían sonar, quería comprobar si el tiempo y el abandono habían conseguido destruir el bello sonido del piano.

-Aoi...-se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de la nada y rápidamente apartó las manos del piano mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

-Ah...Saburo, eres tú...Menudo susto me has dado – rió, pero vio que el joven moreno la miraba serio- ¿Ocurre algo? - se paró a pensar unos segundos y reaccionó- Oh, claro. Te has tenido que preocupar al no encontrarme fuera...Perdón...Pero es que no me he podido resistir a explorar un poco. ¡Este sitio es enorme!- giró sobre sí misma para volver a dar un vistazo rápido a la sala- Y el piano es precioso.

-Te he traído la ropa – interrumpió Saburo mientras le enseñaba una equipación de fútbol- Es mi antigua ropa pero creo que te valdrá.

-Gracias – tomó la equipación en sus manos y se quedó parada.

-Venga, pruebatela – Saburo se giró sobre sus propios talones dándole la espalda y se tapó los ojos- Te prometo que yo no miro.

-Sa...Saburo...-tartamudeó sonrojada- Me sentiría más cómoda si me esperaras fuera.

-Ah, claro. No tardes mucho en salir – el joven se marchó dejando a Aoi otra vez encerrada en el silencio del lugar.

Aoi echó un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de quitarse la ropa. Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y se detuvo un segundo a comprobar como le quedaba la equipación. La camiseta era azul oscura y los pantalones negros con detalles azules. Le iba un poco grande, pero no mucho y además era muy cómoda. Tomó su uniforme de gerente y salió fuera, Saburo sonrió al verla.

-Te queda muy bien. Estás muy guapa – sonrió y ella se sonrojó- ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos a entrenar!

-De acuerdo – dejó su uniforme sobre una silla rota que había junto la entrada.

-Empecemos por los estiramientos – Saburo empezó a hacer los ejercicios mientras Aoi lo imitaba- Y esto ya está. Um...a ver, a ver...¿Qué ejercicio podríamos hacer? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Empecemos con el regateo. Ven conmigo – Aoi obedeció y el joven la llevó a pocos metros- Aquí – la chica lo miró confusa y él señaló el suelo donde había una fila de grandes rocas separadas entre ellas- El ejercicio consiste en regatear estas piedras con cuidado de que el balón no se te escape, en ese caso deberías empezar otra vez. - Saburo tomó el balón y se lo entregó a la chica- ¿Preparada?

-¡Sí!- contestó decidida-

Aoi empezó el ejercicio, conseguía llegar hasta la mitad, pero justo en ese punto las piedras empezaban a estar más cerca entre ellas, lo que dificultaba avanzar. El balón siempre se le acababa escapando pero ella seguía persistiendo en conseguirlo mientras Saburo la miraba con ojos sonrientes y la animaba con entusiasmo.

-¡Tú puedes, Aoi!- animó alegre-

La joven puso toda su concentración sobre el control de la pelota, seguía hacía delante ignorando todo lo demás, lo único que veía eran las piedras y el balón. Para su sorpresa y la de Saburo consiguió completar el circuito a una velocidad impresionante.

-Lo he conseguido... – susurró para sí-

-¡Genial! ¡Así se hace, Aoi! - exclamó alegre para acercarse a ella-

-¡Lo he conseguido!- gritó alegre- ¿Cuál es el siguiente entrenamiento? - preguntó inquieta y emocionada, al parecer su logro le pedía que no se detuviera ahí.

-Eso ya lo veremos mañana. Ya se ha hecho tarde, será mejor regresar -señaló hacía cielo donde entre las ramas de los árboles se distinguía el cambió de color sobre éste. Saburo escuchó el suspiro de decepción de su acompañante y sonrió- No te preocupes, mañana seguimos. Ahora marchémonos.

* * *

><p>Salió de su baño individual tras ducharse y ponerse las prendas que había encontrado en su cómoda. Aunque odiara estar atrapada en aquel lugar agradecía tener aseo propio con ducha incluida. Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y se quedó con su mirada fija en el techo. Poco a poco estaba asimilando todo ese embrollo en el que estaba envuelta, aunque aún no podía creérselo todo. Un suspiró de cansancio escapó de sus labios, echaba de menos a su familia y amigos además estaba preocupada por el estado de sus amigos, las heridas que habían sufrido durante el partido parecían graves. De repente se incorporó bruscamente, si mal no recordaba Saburo parecía conocer a Tenma y a los demás y estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de los banquillos del Raimon, quizás él sabría algo más sobre sus amigos. Se dispuso a salir de su habitación, sabía que Saburo estaría en la de al lado. Abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo y correr hacía la habitación de al lado pero se topó con Subaru al salir. El joven avanzaba por el pasillo, seguramente se dirigiría a su cuarto. Aoi lo observó, había algo raro en él, sus ojos estaban algo opacos y su expresión era fría y seria. La asustaba un poco esa expresión pero se atrevió a hablarle.<p>

-¿Subaru? - lo llamó algo temerosa. El joven miró al la chica con una mirada fría cosa que la hizo estremecerse. Subaru, al ver que se trataba de Aoi, cambió su mirada helada por un rostro sereno y algo nervioso.

-Ho...Hola, Aoi. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la chica.

-I...Iba a buscar a Saburo a vuestra habitación.

-Oh, vale. Entonces ven, pasa – abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara primera.

-¡Hola, Aoi! - exclamó alegre Saburo al verla entrar – Ey, pero si vienes con Subaru – dijo para acercarse al nombrado - ¿Qué tal estás? Hoy no te he visto en casi todo el día.

-Bien – contestó simplemente – Voy a ducharme -habló justo antes de coger sus cosas de la cómoda y entrar en baño.

Aoi se sorprendió por la actitud tan cortante de Subaru. No lo conocía bien, pero por la tarde tenía una actitud diferente a la que tenía ahora. Dejó de darle vueltas a eso y prestó toda su atención en el joven de ojos verdes- Oye, Saburo, he venido porque quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Um? Vale, dispara.

-Has conocido a Tenma y a los chicos del Raimon ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?...¡Ah, claro! A tu novio y tus amigos

-¡Que no es mi novio!- exclamó sonrojada-

Saburo empezó a reír – Tranquila que sólo era broma – Aoi miró hacía otro lado avergonzada y el chico detuvo sus carcajadas – Sí, los conocí. Son muy simpáticos sobre todo Renma.

-Se llama Tenma – corrigió -

-¡Sí! ¡Eso!- paró a pesar unos segundos serio y luego sonrió- Sabes qué, a ese chico le importas mucho.

-¿Qué? - dijo algo sorprendida y ruborizada.

-Con decirte que casi se mata por las escaleras para ir a salvarte – soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la cómica escena y luego cambió expresión a una más seria y pensativa- Y había algo en sus ojos que...¿Cómo explicarlo?...Cuando no te encontramos, sus ojos era...era como si tuviera miedo...

-¿Miedo? - repitió confusa - ¿Miedo a qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros- No lo sé...-permanecieron unos segundos en silencio y el siguió hablando- Pero he visto esa mirada antes...-afirmó serio mirando hacía la puerta del baño donde estaba su hermano aseándose- Quizás tu amigo tenía miedo de...-fue interrumpido por el ruido de unos nudillos golpear la puerta- ¿Eh? Adelante, pase – la puerta se abrió y apareció Rikuo Nakamura.

-Señor Saburo, sólo venía a informarle de que la Señorita Sorano cenará en el comedor con el resto de comensales.

-Ah, vale. Gracias por informarnos, Señor Nakamura – agradeció Saburo junto a una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabía usted que estaba aquí? - preguntó seria y sorprendida Aoi. Rikuo sólo se limitó a mirar el brazalete detector de la chica- Ah...Claro...-susurró.

-Si me disculpan, me retiro – hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-En cuanto salga mi hermano de la ducha iremos al comedor, Aoi – la chica sólo se limitó a asentir.

Aoi recordó el por qué estaba en la habitación de Saburo y volvió a preguntar- Saburo ¿Tú sabes algo de mis amigos?

-Sólo sé que se los llevaron a su caravana para llevarlos a la ciudad de donde venís...O por lo menos eso me dijo mi tío...-vio que la chica apartó su vista al suelo mientras un gesto de preocupación se formaba en su rostro – No te preocupes, seguramente estarán bien – ella lo miró- Y tú también lo estarás. Le prometí a Tenma que cuidaría de ti y pienso cumplir mi promesa – habló decidido y sonriente.

* * *

><p>Abrió a más no poder los ojos de sorpresa. Aquella sala era inmensa, las mesas eran enormes y la cantidad de gente era desbordante, y además, todos tendrían más o menos su edad; los únicos adultos eran los guardias y los sirvientes que servían la comida.<p>

-¿Qué te parece, Aoi? - preguntó el chico moreno al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

-Aquí hay más gente que en el comedor de Harry Potter...-dijo aún incrédula mientras los gemelos reían por la ocurrencia de la chica.

-La verdad es que hay mucha gente – habló Subaru- Al principio puede ser agobiante pero acabarás acostumbrándote.

-¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?- preguntó curiosa-

-Pues si son treinta y cinco equipos de once jugadores más suplentes... Hazte una idea...-dijo Saburo divertido.

-¡Tantos equipos hay en este recinto! - exclamó sorprendida.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta de que este recinto es para...

-Vamos a sentarnos – interrumpió Subaru.

Aoi siguió a los hermanos y se sentó junto a ellos, bueno, para ser más exactos entre ellos dos...así se sentía más segura. La chica echó un vistazo a los jugadores que ocupaban la mesa, parecían auténticos robots comiendo en silencio y con la misma miraba fría que tenía Subaru cuando lo vio en el pasillo. Todo ésto la hacía sentir muy incómoda, sobre todo cuando las miradas de los comensales se detenían sobre ella observándolos algo sorprendidos por su presencia.

-Venga, Aoi. Come algo-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño codacito en el brazo.

-No, gracias Saburo...No tengo hambre...

-No digas eso. Pruebalo, ya verás que rico – dijo sonriente.

La gerente del Raimon le hizo caso y probó algo parecido a una sopa saboreandola con cuidado- Um...Está delicioso – dijo sonriendo mientras sus compañeros imitaban su gesto.

-Aoi – susurró por lo bajo Saburo – Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento en el lugar secreto – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

- ¿A que lugar secreto os referís? - escucharon una voz que los hizo paralizar a ambos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya lo sé, este capi ha sido muy lento -.-U... pero es que quería que Aoi conociera un poco más su alrededor antes de nada (aunque aún no ha visto todo lo que hay ahí mujajaja). De todas formas intentaré hacer el siguiente capi más movidito ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi :)!**


End file.
